


Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, Blushing, Crying, Dates, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kyouhaba and Daisuga, M/M, One-Sided Love, Public skating, Slow Burn, Swearing, confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *updates will be once or twice a week, I write this whenever I have time*"Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold"Tanaka is saved by a beautiful stranger, who becomes more than that in a matter of days.THIS IS THE ROUGH DRAFT!!! I PLAN ON UPLOADING A FINISHED VERSION ONCE I COMPLETE THIS!!! THANK YALL FOR HOW AWESOME YOU ARE I FEEL SO BLESSED!!!!





	1. In Which Tanaka Ryuunosuke Is Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so it kinda sucks but I hope you like it!!!

Well, this sure fucking sucked. 

Tanaka was completely soaked, with a capital S. How the fuck was he supposed to know it was going to rain today? The weather networks had claimed it would be "sunny all day!" Yet there he was. Wet. He walked silently, brooding over the days events.

First he'd forgotten his phone at home. He had missed the bus, and then it had started raining, and now he was wet through. The soles of his shoes squelched against his socks, and every time the wind blew his pants whacked into the backs of his legs. He shivered, continuing his silent march home. His apartment was only ten minutes away. Now the true test was, could he make it home without getting sick? He suddenly sneezed, then sniffled a little. Evidently not. 

He considered going inside a coffee shop or something, but then realized there were none in the area. He didn't know anyone who lived on this street, and since Noya had moved in he wasn't any closer. Saeko had moved a few months ago, after she and Akiteru had gotten married. 

There wasn't any choice other than walking home. He trudged on solemnly, hoping that the heavy rain would lighten soon. It didn't. For the next ten minutes, anyway. But then, a literal ray of light sent from above shone down, and the rain lightened up a little. Not much, but better than nothing, he thought to himself. 

He laughed a little, remembering the one good thing out of this situation. At least he didn't have long hair. He rubbed his head as he continued his march home. He thought of all the happy things, and soon he was smiling. A bit. Kind of. He thought of stuff like the hot barista at the local cafe, and his sister cheering him on at all of his junior high matches. He thought about chugging fifty flavours of soda with Noya, and petting cute dogs. 

Of course, as soon as Tanaka was happy and finally feeling a little better, life decided to try to fuck him over.

He could hear it before he saw it coming. A black car, probably going way over the speed limit, was racing down the road. Tanaka looked down. A huge fucking puddle was reaching out, right in the vehicles path. Tanaka braced himself for the splash, closing his eyes, and then he heard footsteps. Quick footsteps, as if someone was running-

And then the car drove by, and he heard the wet slosh of water rising up, and he felt it a little, but only on his legs. There was a loud voice shouting "OH SHIT" from the car that'd driven by, and a guy with gray-black hair pointed up like an owl stuck his head out the window and yelled "SORRY!" But he didn't get a glimpse of the owl-man, because his eyes were closed. And then he decided to open his eyes, and he saw wires and black. And then he realized that there was an umbrella in front of him, which explained why he wasn't soaked. But where the hell had it come from? He turned his head to the direction he'd heard the footsteps coming from and-

There he saw a man, completely soaked, with a capital S. Dark hair drooping over lazy brown eyes, arm outstretched holding an umbrella. He was breathing heavily, staring right at Tanaka, and he was fucking gorgeous.

"Why'd ya do that?" Tanaka asked, tilting his head to the left, eyes unusually wide. The man stepped up to be in line with Tanaka, holding the umbrella over both of them. "To be honest," he started, still seemingly out of breath, "I have no clue."


	2. Clear Skies Ahead! (Mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY IM A LOSER I ACCIDENTALY POSTED THIS CHAPTER ON THE CRACK FIC INSTEAD OF HERE LMAO  
> Secondly, second chapter!  
> Tumblr is @dontfuelthefangirl  
> Im rarely on there though,,,,,  
> O well

Ennoshita felt stupid. Actually, he felt more dripping wet than stupid, but that wasn't the point. He'd literally sprinted for a good five seconds to save an absolute stranger. However, he was definitely an attractive stranger. He began his attempt at a sentence, but was cut off.

"That was seriously stupid, dude." The man said, laughing a bit at the end. "I know." Grumbled Ennoshita, picking at his clothes as they both stood. "But what's really stupid is forgetting a damn umbrella when the forecast is "Heavy rain."" He said, smirking mockingly. The stranger turned his eyes into slits, desperately trying to get him to shut the hell up. Anger radiated off of him like a cool breeze from a fan, and Ennoshita shivered.

"The forecast wasn't heavy rain when I checked!" Shouted the stranger, sounding very annoyed, and the tiniest bit sad. "Plus, it's not like I planned on walking, I missed my bus." He then immediately perked up, in some form of realization. "Oh! My name's Tanaka Ryuusnosuke!" He said, giving Ennoshita a huge toothy smile. "Nice to meet you, Tanaka. I'm Ennoshita." He stated, beginning to continue his walk home. He didn't expect Tanaka to begin walking with him. 

"Tanaka, is there a reason you're walking with me?" He said, giving him a confused look. Tanaka stared at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Well," he began, "it's still raining, and you," he said, pointing at Ennoshita "still have an umbrella." 

"The rain's stopped though." Ennoshita said, as if it was obvious. It was completely obvious. The continuous rhythm of rain on cement had stopped. Worms were sprinkled everywhere. A couple cars drove by occasionally, but at least they were decent enough to slow down while passing a puddle. 

Ennoshita turned to Tanaka. Was he... blushing? He wanted to lean in closer to check. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Ennoshita refrained from doing anything of the sort. 

"Um, I know this is weird, because we just met an all, but, uh," Tanaka started, talking too quickly for the words to come out properly. "Would it be okay, if um," Ennoshita waited patiently. "Could I stay at your place for the night?"

Ennoshita just stared at him for a second, before giving him an answer in the form of more questions.

"Do you live near here?"

"Nah."

"Are you a murderer?" He said, with no sarcasm in his voice. Tanaka gaped at him, then scoffed.

"No."

"Good."

And with that, Ennoshita took Tanaka by the hand, only mildly panicking about it, and crossed the street.

Once at his door, Ennoshita released his hand so he could grab his keys. Tanaka turned around, staring at the sky. "Wow." He said, voice quieter than a whisper. Ennoshita faced what Tanaka was looking at. 

A rainbow crossed the sky.

It was very wow.

And so was the look on Tanaka's face.

He was smiling widely, a contagious expression that everyone deserved to catch. A minuscule amount of blush dusted his cheeks like pink chalk on a child's fingers. His eyes were so bright one would've assumed that the sun was trapped inside them. Ennoshita had never thought that he'd see someone this happy while soaking wet. 

Ennoshita quickly took his phone out and snapped a picture. Of the rainbow, of course. It was totally an accident that Tanaka was in the picture too. Totally.

Cute, he thought, as he put away his phone and invited him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey guys just some stuff id like 2 say b4 continuing this fic:  
> -I DO NOT have anything pre-written, this is just me writing on the bus everyday. If I dont update for a while don't worry, I'm just trying to figure out the best way for the story to go ;)  
> -You'll notice I dont put as much detail into some of the chapters as many other authors do, sorry I just dont like adding unnecessary detail sometimes  
> \- MY! CHAPTERS! ARE! SHORT! The most they'll ever be is like,,,,, 1000 words sorry. Its just the way I write.  
> -IM SHOOK FROM S3 E4 HOLY SHIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT  
> (ALSO, TANAKA YOU'S A BITCH-ASS LIAR YOU LIVE NEAR HERE)


	3. Small, Small World.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more characters are added ;)  
> Aka i decided to start actually following some of the tags i put on this pile of shit lmaoooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trash  
> This was written at an early hour of the morning im sorry  
> Not really  
> Kinda  
> Enjoy!

They walked through the doorway of Ennoshita's apartment. It was a decent size, with wooden floors and walls painted an eggshell white. There were a few couches and a TV in the living room. It was clean, Tanaka noted, unlike his shared place which had laundry covering the floor and a knocked over garbage can. 

"Do ya clean often?" He asked Ennoshita, intrigued by the spotless everything. He laughed, and Tanaka immediately wanted the amazing sound recorded and set as his alarm every morning.

"No, my housemates boyfriend is always here though, and whenever he comes over he cleans." Ennoshita replied, smiling.

What a beautiful sight.

"I don't think they're here right now." He continued. He then cocked his head at Tanaka, who was still standing in the doorway. "What? Aren't you coming inside?" He said, looking slightly offended.

"Oh-well," Tanaka stuttered, trying to formulate something to say. "I-I'm soaking wet. Wouldn't want to ruin your clean apartment." He laughed uneasily.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed. Tanaka was shocked. Even though he'd only known the guy for less than half an hour, he didn't expect him to be the swearing type. "I'll go get you some clothes! And don't look so shocked, everyone swears sometimes." And then he winked, he fucking winked. Tanaka blushed. Hard. Luckily, Ennoshita had already left to grab some clothes. He stood on the welcome mat, focusing on the floor.

After a minute of staring at the ground as if it had murdered his entire family, Tanaka was snapped back to reality by a bundle of clothing hitting him in the face.

"Hopefully those'll fit you." He said, walking over to Tanaka while on his phone. "My housemate just texted me, he'll be back in a few minutes. He just went to take the dog out for a walk."

Tanaka nearly screamed. "You have a dog?" He said, disbelief painted all over his face.

"... Yeah. An Australian Shepherd. We both take care of her, but she is my dog." He still hadn't looked up from his phone. He stared at it intently, as if what he was looking at was his only source of happiness. Tanaka decided not to ask.

He then heard the jangle of keys turning the lock, and Tanaka was ambushed by a huge mess of black, brown, and white fur. He dropped the clothes on the floor as he fell to the ground, laughing as the dog licked his face. 

He then heard two voices saying something along the lines of shit, and opened his eyes to see a trio of pretty people trying to pry the dog off of him. The one with short black hair ended up victorious, picking up the huge animal as if it was nothing. Silver hair held out his hand, helping pull Tanaka to his feet. Ennoshita just stood there, laughing his fucking ass off. 

"Sugawara Koushi. Sorry, we would've kept Blue back, but Ennoshita didn't tell us we'd be having guests." The one who'd helped him up said, shooting Ennoshita a questioning look. "Sorry." Ennoshita mumbled, not meeting Sugawara's gaze. The one carrying the dog set her down, then raised to meet Tanaka's gaze. "Sawamura Daichi." He said. 

Tanaka hadn't noticed until now, but Sawamura, Sugawara, and Blue, as Sugawara had referred to her as, were all also wet. "Suga, we should go get changed." Sawamura said, and then something in Tanaka's brain finally clicked. "Sawamura? Do ya know Kuroo?" Sawamura turned around, looking somewhat intrigued. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Oh! Well, my dude Yamamoto invites him over sometimes, and I thought I'd heard him mention your name once or twice."

"Kuroo's a good guy, sometimes. And Daichi is fine, by the way." And then he and Sugawara turned, likely in the direction of Daichi's room. 

Blue walked off, resting on one of the apartments small couches.

Ennoshita coughed.

Tanaka picked up the clothes off the floor.

"So, where's the bathroom?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Ennoshit was looking at on his phone ;)  
> ANywaY WOW THIS IS ACTUALLY LIKED BY PEOPLE  
> Why?  
> [also my ankles hurt ugh]  
> CREDIT TO THE NINTH PLANET FOR BLUES NAME ;)


	4. Like Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue and Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialougeeeeeeee!

Ennoshita pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. "Just let me know if the clothes don't fit!" He hollered after Tanaka, likely falling on deaf ears. As he left for the washroom, Suga re-entered the room. 

"Chikara, why the hell is there a stranger in the apartment?" Suga said, putting on the disappointed mom act. Ennoshita's gaze only met the floor, and he was silent for a second. 

"Well, technically, he's not a stranger. He knows Kuroo and Kuroo knows Daichi, so-"

Ennoshita was cut off by Suga's calm tone.

"But did you know that he knew Kuroo?"

"Y-yes, of course! I wouldn't've let him in if I didn't!"

"Chikara," Suga said, refreshing voice raising a little. "You've always been a terrible liar."

Ennoshita didn't realize he was holding his breath until Suga laughed. He sighed in relief.

"So... do you like him?"

Ennoshita blushed madly and somehow stuttered out a no.

"Oh my god! You totally do! You do!" Suga sang, giggling. It took about 0.3 seconds before he was trying to tackle Suga down. 

They both fell, Blue bouncing and running around the turmoil.

"Shh! He's literally in the other room!" Ennoshita whisper-yelled, slapping a hand over Suga's mouth. He could feel him begin to smirk, but he was too late. He pulled his hand back, now covered in saliva. 

"What the fuck!" Ennoshita screeched, trying to keep his voice down. 

"You like him!"

"No."

"You do!"

"No, I don't."

"Are you sure about that?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows mockingly. He looked and acted like a fifth grader trying to get his friend to tell him who their crush was in truth or dare.

"Fine! Yes!"

"Yes as in you like him or..."

Ennoshita sighed.

"Yes, I like him." He said, voice cracking at the word "like". He hadn't noticed Daichi sitting beside Suga until he'd broken out into laughter.

So there they were. Three of them, grown adults, sitting on the floor and laughing their goddamn asses off. 

"What's up?" A voice shouted from the hall, nearing closer.

"Ah, nothing." Suga sighed, regaining his composure. Ennoshita twisted his head around to face where the voice was coming from.

Fuck.

There stood Tanaka, in Ennoshitas clothes. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, a little baggy but fitting him perfectly. He had a shirt on, kinda. It was a nice shade of orange, but a bit short, so it cut off before the stomach. He'd given him a crop top. He'd given him a goddamn crop top. Shit. And, of course, he had to have fucking abs. Because that's the way life goes for Ennoshita Chikara, right? Always trying to fuck him over in the nicest possible way.

"Crap." Ennoshita thought, not realizing he'd said it aloud. Blush painted his cheeks a dark shade of pink. He blinked a few times, before he heard Tanaka laugh. Well, laugh was an understatement. Laugh was most definitely not the right word for the beautiful sound erupting from Tanaka.

"Dude, it's fine. I've actually never worn a crop top. It's liberating." He said, somewhat smiling, but also partly smirking. Damn. He must've noticed how much Ennoshita was blushing, (because honestly, who hadn't), because his smirk-smile dropped and he started blushing as well.

"B-but if it makes you uncomfortable, I could go change." He said, gaze hitting the floor. 

"No!" Ennoshita said, way too enthusiastic and all too sudden.

"I mean, no, Tanaka, it's fine, you, wearing a crop top, it's fine." He said, not really helping how fucking gay he already sounded. Might as well turn the pink on his cheeks into a goddamn rainbow.

"Cool." Tanaka said, before he sat down on the couch. Ennoshita was still on the floor, soaking wet from the earlier events. 

And then he had an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration has struck,,  
> More soon!


	5. A Brilliant (-ly Gay) Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booty short chickpea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short sorry!

Tanaka nearly jumped as Ennoshita shot up, mumbling something about grabbing clothes. He relaxed into the couch once he was out of the room, trying to ignore the silence of them all. It was uncomfortable. Daichi and Suga were still on the floor, looking equally uncomfortable. 

"...So, what's your dogs name?" Tanaka said, desperately trying for anything but silence. 

"Baby Blue," Daichi replied. "Chikara named her."

"Who's Chickpea?" Tanaka asked, and Sugawara fucking lost it. He was on his back, giggling, cheeks flushed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Daichi let out a laugh too, mostly at Suga rolling on the floor.

"So, Ennoshita didn't tell you his name? He just gave you his last name?"

"...Oh." Tanaka said, sounding a little deflated. He knew Ennoshita didn't have to give him his first name, especially considering they'd just met, but still...

"I'm calling him Chickpea from now on." Tanaka stated, smirking. 

"I would, but I'm afraid that he'd kill me." Suga said, laughing. "Although he looks soft and nice on the outside, he's perfectly capable of being the most terrifying person you've met."

"Well, we'll see about that." Tanaka said, as they slipped back into a momentary silence.

Ennoshita's voice broke through the tension, "Sorry about that, I just realized I was still soaking wet after saving someone's ass" he said, eyes shifting to the back of Tanaka's head on the last few words. 

Tanaka turned to face Ennoshita, and holy shit, he nearly died then and there. Ennoshita was wearing a black crop top, "Pretty Boy" written across the chest. He had a pair of grey and black booty shorts on, perfectly showing off the curve of his ass, and damn, he had a nice butt. He'd brushed his dark bangs to the side, eyes bright. The light from the window made him look like a fucking angel, and Tanaka wouldn't be surprised if he actually turned out to be one. And holy fuck, did he put on some fucking eyeliner? It looked pretty damn nice on him.

"Tanaka? You still alive?" Ennoshita asked, sounding mildly concerned.

"What? Yeah." He replied, blushing a little. "You look cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, you look cute, Chickpea."

"Thank you, but who the fuck is Chickpea?"

Tanaka collapsed into a fit of giggles, and Ennoshita looked ready to murder him. 

He looks really freaking hot, even if he is gonna kill me, Tanaka thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway new updates will be soon, although I'll have less time to write bc my lacrosse season is starting.  
> CREDIT TO THE NINTH PLANET FOR CHICKPEAS NICKNAME ;)


	6. Is He Flirting Or Being Nice? An Autobiography, Written By Ennoshita Chikara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting!!!11!/?????!!11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay guys dont expect any updateds this weekend!

Ennoshita glowered down at Tanaka. 

He just called me cute, and gave me a stupid nickname, he thought to himself. But was he flirting or just being nice? Ennoshita didn't know, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't care.

He sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Tanaka. Tanaka looked uncomfortable. He was shifting and squirming, which was adorable, but also extremely irritating. 

"Is something wrong?" He asked, keeping his voice soft, trying to not let his annoyance show. 

"What? No, no. I'm good, it's just, uh, never mind, it's not important." Tanaka said, quite obviously lying. He turned his head away, not meeting Ennoshita's gaze.

Daichi crossed his legs, staring at Ennoshita quizzically, and Suga laid on his stomach, resting his head in his arms. 

"Do you need anything?" He said, hoping for Tanaka to be somewhat reasonable.

"No!" The guest said, all too quickly for it to be the truth.

"Tanaka, why are you lying to me?" Ennoshita asked empathetically, trying to help in anyway possible. 

"Well, I've already asked so much of you guys, so I wouldn't want to-"

"Tanaka," Daichi began, cutting him off. "You're too worried about us, and not yourself. What do you need?"

"Uh, maybe some food, and-oh! Chickpea? Can I borrow your phone?" 

Ennoshita glared at him. "Only if you stop calling me that."

Tanaka faked a gasp and put on the most offended face he could muster.

"Fine." Ennoshita huffed, giving in. "You can borrow my phone."

Tanaka smiled at him, and walked with him as they both got up. Daichi and Suga said something about needing sleep, and left for Daichi's room. Ennoshita went to his room, grabbing his phone off of a white bedside table. Tanaka plopped down on his bed. Ennoshita turned to him, sprawled out on the black and grey sheets. 

"Here." He said, tossing the phone to him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, who're you calling?" He said, as he sat down next to him. 

"My girlfriend." Tanaka replied, sarcasm indistinguishable from the truth. 

Ennoshita stared at him, probably looking shocked.

"I'm kidding! Who would want to date me anyway, right?" He said, quieting down on the last sentence, faking a laugh at the end.

"Don't say that! I'm sure lots of people would date you!" Ennoshita said, trying to cheer him up, even throwing in a smile.

Tanaka laughed. It wasn't completely genuine, but it was better than nothing. "Yeah, right whatever." He said, clearly wanting to change the topic. 

"Anyway, I'll go make you some food." Ennoshita said, standing up and exiting his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y'all!


	7. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This title is somewhat misleading...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i say slow burn i meAN SLOW BURN YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

Tanaka waited for Ennoshita to leave the room before dialling the number. As the phone rang, he looked around the room. It was plain. Not boring, but ever so plain. A laundry bin sat in one corner, a metallic trash can in another. Some shelves lined with golden trophies were nailed to the wall, a thin sheet of dust covering them.

The ringing stopped. "Hello?" A voice asked, gruff and extremely tired. "Hey Kyou! It's Tanaka!" He said, trying to sound cheerful. "Oh, good. Are you okay?" Kyoutani asked, failing at not being concerned. "Yeah, sorry if I worried you." Tanaka said sheepishly. "Why would I be worried about an idiot like you?" He responded, and although he might've sounded serious, Tanaka knew he was worried deep down. "Yeah, whatever," he laughed. "Just let Noya and Yamamoto know that I'm okay, okay?" There was a pause. "Fine." Kyoutani grumbled, then hung up.

"Sheesh, bad idea to call him this late." Tanaka said to himself as he climbed off of the bed. He got lost in the spiral of his own thoughts. Kyou hadn't even asked where he was, what'd happened, anything. It's late though, so maybe not the best idea to call him. Tanaka shook all of these thoughts out of his head as he walked into the clean kitchen.

Ennoshita was concentrating on pouring some cereal. Lazy eyes focused, eyebrows scrunched together, lips in a cute pout. Two white ceramic bowls were set on the island, silver spoons sticking out, a carton of 2% milk in his hand. He didn't notice Tanaka was there until he was next to him. Ennoshita jumped like a fucking kangaroo, accidentally bumping into the cereal boxes lined up on the counter behind him and spilling some milk on the floor. "Shit!" He said, frantically unrolling paper towel onto the floor. He was blushing madly, cheeks now the colour of cherry blossoms. All focus once in his eyes was lost, and now they were open wide as saucers. He was stuttering as he wiped the floor, trying to erase any signs of mess there'd been. Tanaka grabbed some paper towel and sat down next to him.

"Don't cry over spil-"

Tanaka stopped mid sentence, as he'd now noticed that Ennoshita was glaring at him intensely.

"Never mind then." Tanaka said, getting up and straightening the boxes of cereal.

Ennoshita stayed silent on the floor, looking like a child that'd been left out of a game at recess. 

"So, you made cereal?" Tanaka asked, turning his head over his shoulder and raising a brow.

He nodded, picking himself up off the floor and handing a bowl to Tanaka. 

"Sorry." He said, going to sit down on a worn out couch. Now it was Tanaka's turn to look shocked and embarrassed. 

"For what?" He said, setting the bowl down on the counter. Ennoshita stopped and turned around.

"We only had a bit of food, and I didn't even ask if you'd like this kind of cereal, or if you wanted cereal, or if you were allergic to cereal, or-"

He was cut off as Tanaka embraced him. Ennoshita nearly dropped his bowl out of shock. He rested his head in the crook of Tanakas' neck, giving in.

"Dude, it's okay. Cereal is fine with me, and who'd even be allergic to cereal anyway?" He laughed, releasing him. They both stood in silence as they broke apart. The absence of sound was such a contrast to the presence of their emotions. Ennoshita stared down. Tanaka coughed, then walked to grab his bowl off of the island.

"..So," Ennoshita started awkwardly. "Do you, um, would you like to watch a movie?"

"Sure." Tanaka shrugged, sitting down on a couch. "What movies d'ya got?"

"We have Netflix?" Ennoshita said, sitting down beside him. Blue bounced over, resting at their feet. Ennoshita grabbed the remote, flipping on the television and opening Netflix. "Here, guests choice." He said, handing the remote to Tanaka. He flipped through movie after movie, show after show, before Tanaka spoke up.

"Hey, wait, cover your eyes for a second." Tanaka said, on the brink of laughter. Ennoshita grumbled incoherently before consenting, shoving a pillow in his own face. The clicking of the remote was all that could be heard aside from rhythmic breathing. Then, it began. 

"Kiss kiss fall in love!" Tanaka lost his shit as Ennoshita slowly lowered the pillow and turned to face him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He asked, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Both of their eyes were watering as Ennoshita leaned into Tanaka, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LEMME SAY A FEW THINGS  
> This may end up being 100 chapters not gonna lie  
> I dont add much detail, but it leaves much more up to the imagination ;)  
> Uh crap i forgot what else i was gonna say uh,,,,,


	8. I'm Not A Fuckboy I Swear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert lenny*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AY YO GUYS  
> I REMEMBER  
> SOMEONE DREW THIS FANTASTIC ART  
> CHECK IT OUT YALL  
> http://novafirst1.tumblr.com/post/152754923761/i-drew-a-thing-i-tried-my-best-and-im-bad-at-art

Tanaka fell asleep about halfway through the second episode. His head rested on Ennoshita's lap, and Ennoshita didn't have the heart to wake him up. One of the many things Chikara learned from this however, was that Tanaka drooled. A lot. It was cute, but also kinda disgusting. And so, he had to move. He carefully got up and snatched a few blankets, resting Tanaka's head on a pillow. When he came back to the couch Tanaka was sprawled out across it, leaving no room at all for him to lay. He sighed, a bit over dramatically, and flopped onto the other couch. He turned back to the TV, (now on who knows what episode), and sighed again. Ennoshita reached for the remote and turned it off. 

He stared up at the dark ceiling, waiting for some magical shit to make him fall asleep. Nothing. He tried to think of something, anything, to get him to sleep. Suddenly, he had an idea. But..

No.

He would most certainly not do that.

He would most certainly not cuddle with some drooling idiot he'd met only today.

But...

No.

"What if he wakes up? What if I'm too heavy? What if-"

He'd been so lost in thought that he didn't realize he was thinking out loud, or that the drooling idiot was now awake. 

"Uh, Ennoshita?" Tanaka said, keeping his voice quiet. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Ennoshita squeaked, quickly pulling a old red-and-black plaid blanket over himself, flipping so his face was smushed in the couch.

"You can't sleep, can you?" Tanaka said, obviously not taking any hints. Ennoshita shook his head and sat up. 

"Okay, well, do you want to play twenty questions? N-not in the fuckboy way, in the "I want to get to know you better" way." He said, sputtering out the last sentence. Ennoshita just nodded and smiled, lazy eyes sparkling. "Sure, that'd be nice."

"I'll go first! How old are you?"

Ennoshita stared at him. "Twenty-six." He stated plainly.

"Oh, cool! We're the same age!"

Ennoshita needed to think. Not about Tanaka, his eyes, his laugh, no. He needed to think of a question.

"Who were you calling earlier?" 

Damnit. Why did he bring that up, of all things? It was obvious he hadn't wanted to tell him earlier so why would he-

"My housemate. Bad idea. I always forget how grumpy he is when its late, then again, he's grumpy all the time." And then he laughed, he genuinely laughed, and Ennoshita could see the little crinkle at the corner of his stunning eyes, and how his smile shined brighter than the blinding sun, and even though the room was dark, and he could barely see him, Ennoshita knew that Tanaka was one of the most beautiful people he'd ever met. 

Tanaka stopped laughing. "W-what?" 

Maybe Ennoshita shouldn't've stared that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway this is a lil short but its still an update


	9. Why Does Everyone In This Fic Blush So Much, I Need To Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAA i am the author yet im screeamin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM A LOSER I FORGOT TO UPDATE THIS UGH

"Okay, um, what's your favourite colour?" 

They'd been playing for an hour now, and the question tank in Tanaka's brain was running low. Both of them were sitting on the same couch, blankets everywhere. It was way past midnight by now, mutually tired but not giving into the need to sleep. Tanaka was fighting the urge to place his head on Ennoshita's chest and just rest.

"Seriously?" Ennoshita huffed sarcastically. "Dunno. Orange, or, uh, navy blue? Maybe a nice cool grey?"

"Undecided?" Tanaka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. So, what's your favourite cereal?"

"Really?"

"What? It's necessary information for when you come over again!" Ennoshita said casually, faking offence. 

Tanaka was taken aback. "When I come over again?"

"Well, yeah, not that you have to, only if you want to, I'm not gonna force you to hang out with me if you-"

Tanaka quickly hugged him, mostly to get him to shut the fuck up. Ennoshita was warm and nice and soft, like a really fluffy blanket, or a nice summer day. Tanaka liked people most of the time, but the way he felt towards him was different. He just wanted to hug him and never let him go and place his forehead in the crook of his neck and place his hands on his hips and put his lips-

Anyway, he most definitely felt different towards Ennoshita.

"I like hanging out with you, and I'd love to hang out with you again." Tanaka said sincerely.

He hugged him back before letting him go. 

Ennoshita was blushing deeply, the red tint creeping down his neck. Maybe, just maybe he feels the same way and maybe he-

Tanaka shook all of these thoughts out of his mind. Who would want to date him anyway? He was too loud and annoying and overprotective and dumb. All he had was his looks and his pride, and what was that worth anyway?

Meanwhile, Ennoshita was caring, kind, beautiful inside and out, and always put others above himself, as if he wasn't the most amazing person in the world. 

"Any cereal's good, by the way." Tanaka stated, breaking the silence.

"Okay, good to know. Your turn!" He said, smiling.

"If you could cuddle with any animal, what would it be?" 

Ennoshita looked pensive, biting his plump bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut in thought.

"Hmph, maybe a Koala?" He said, opening his eyes and staring right into Tanaka's.

Tanaka thought about Ennoshita holding a Koala. Fucking adorable.

"Okay, if this question makes you uncomfortable then you don't have to answer or anything, but who do you live with?" Ennoshita said, trying to be conscious of Tanaka's feelings.

"It's fine, I live with my friends. Kyoutani, the one I called earlier, Nishinoya, and Yamamoto. They're good guys. Maybe we could all hang out sometime." Tanaka replied.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Ennoshita exclaimed, lighting up. "Here, let me give you my number!" He said, reaching for his phone.

"Uh, can you write it down somewhere for me?" Tanaka asked, rubbing his head. Ennoshita nodded, getting up to grab a pen. He wasn't expecting Ennoshita to sit back down beside him, turn his face, and write his number on Tanaka's cheek. 

"There you go!" Ennoshita said, clicking the pen and tossing it somewhere. "...Thanks?" Tanaka said, answer sounding like a question. "No problem." Ennoshita replied sleepily, the guy was probably used to getting a half decent amount of sleep. "Um, do you want to sleep?" Tanaka asked, unsure of what was going to happen next. Ennoshita nodded, resting his head on Tanaka's chest. "Uh, Chickpea?" Tanaka said, poking at him. No use. He was out like a light. He did look peaceful, and Tanaka didn't want to disturb him. He felt the same warmth as earlier, and it took so much self control to not wrap his arms around him again. He then shut his own eyes, deciding to finally sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAY LONGER AND DIALOUGE HERE YA GO ALREADY WORKING ON NEXT CHAPTER


	10. The Flash (aka Rip Tanaka Ryuunosuke)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay y'all! Thanks to those who comment on every chapter! Also! This has over 500 hits? ThankS!

Ennoshita woke up to screaming. It sounded like Suga and Tanaka mostly, with Daichi yelling at them to stop. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, everything a blur. Tanaka was wrestling something from Suga's hands, Suga laughing and screeching at him to stop. Daichi was trying to tear them apart from eachother, and Ennoshita tiredly got up to help him. This went on for a few minutes, Daichi and Ennoshita pulling them away, but then Tanaka would try to tackle Suga again. After a few minutes, finally, they were apart, Suga clutching a phone on the floor giggling, Tanaka on his ass, looking a little angry but laughing a lot. 

"Is anyone gonna explain this to me?" Ennoshita mumbled, standing up.

Suga giggled, opening his phone. He shoved the it in Ennoshita's face, a photo on the screen. 

Crap.

It was a picture of Tanaka and Ennoshita, which would be fine, except for the fact that Tanaka's arms were wrapped around him, and his nose was buried in Ennoshita's neck. A few blankets were wrapped around them. 

Suga tried to speak between bursts of laughter.

"The," he wheezed, "The flash was on, and he woke up-he fucking jumped and started screeching-it was fucking hilarious." Daichi stared down at him disappointingly. "Chikara, if you want it deleted, just let me know." Ennoshita shook his head. "Nah, it's-its actually kind of cute. Send me that." He said to Suga, before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. Not that they had much at the moment. He went through the cupboards, grabbing a box. He poured some cereal, handing a bowl to Tanaka. He shovelled it down, saying "Thank you" with a mouth full of food. A silence began, soon broken by Daichi.

"So Tanaka, not that we don't want you here, you're welcome to stay, but, when are you going to leave?" Daichi asked, cautious. Tanaka nodded, swallowing his cereal. "I was thinking of walking home later, now that the weather's clear."

"I could walk with you." Ennoshita stated, and Tanaka violently shook his head. "It's really fine, you don't have to." 

"You sure?" Ennoshita questioned. "I'd love to meet your friends, if that's alright. Plus, you kinda owe me. I did let you sleep over." Tanaka let out a sigh. "Fine, but the place is a mess, don't expect much. I just hope..."

"Hope what?" Ennoshita asked as Tanaka trailed off. He snapped back to reality. "What?Nothing, it'll be fine." He said, finishing up the cereal. "I'm ready to go whenever you're ready to go."

In ten minutes they were waving goodbye and walking out the door. The silence became more and more awkward with every step they took. Ennoshita began to daydream. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, just letting his imagination take him anywhere. Sunsets and picnics and skating and running and so many other things came and went through his mind. Tanaka stared at him, but Ennoshita didn't notice. He began to hum, some old Rihanna song. Tankaka was listening, but Ennoshita didn't notice. Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita by the hand, pulling him, then Ennoshita noticed.

"Well, we're here." Tanaka said, but not too cheerfully. And then they walked up to the door, and Tanaka unlocked it, pushing it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter :))


	11. Quick (And Quite Awkward) Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutanikentaroukyoutanikent ar o u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay! Ay! Ay! Wassup im back w another update~~!  
> Also more characters exist n i c e

Tanaka opened the door, pulling Ennoshita inside. He slipped his shoes off, entering the hallway. He turned to Ennoshita, who was now taking a look around from where he stood, eyes darting from object to object. 

"C'mon, don't just stand there, I know it's a bit of a mess, but you're the one who wanted to be here." He said, placing a hand on his hip and cocking his head. Ennoshita took off his shoes, placing them by Tanaka's. 

Tanaka lead the way, escorting Ennoshita into the living room. He assessed the scene. The place was a complete mess, as expected. Kyoutani was sitting on the couch eating Cheetos. Noya appeared to be passed out on the floor, a half-full bottle of Mountain Dew beside him. Yamamoto was face first into a pillow on another couch, also likely asleep. Some Disney movie was up on the TV, Kyou humming along to whatever song the princess had broken into. 

"Hey!" Tanaka shouted, somewhat catching Kyou's attention and waking the other two. Kyoutani didn't even turn to face him, only greeting him with a simple "Oh, you're back." Noya jumped onto Tanaka, while Yamamoto just sat up and gave him a simple nod. 

"C'mon, is anyone other than Noya even happy to see me?" Tanaka joked. 

"I'm happy to see you, but who's your... guest?" Kyoutani said, acknowledging Ennoshita's presence without even looking at him. Nishinoya released Tanaka, looking at Ennoshita questioningly. Yamamoto was already asleep again, not really giving a shit about the entire situation.

"What? Am I not allowed to have friends over?" Tanaka asked, eyeing Kyou. "No, I just thought you'd've let me known earlier. I would've cleaned." He shrugged, gaze still locked on the television. Tanaka gaped at Kyoutani.

"So, Ryuu, who is your lovely guest here?" Nishinoya said, sliding over to Ennoshita and erasing the momentary silence. 

"Ennoshita. Pleasure to meet you." Ennoshita said, giving a cute little wave. Tanaka began to pray that Noya wouldn't embarrass him, but he knew it was false hope. 

"Nishinoya Yuu! How did you guys meet?" He asked, looking back and forth between them.

"Well-" Tanaka started, but was cut off by Ennoshita. "I saved his soggy ass and he wouldn't leave me alone." He said, naturally laughing at the end. Tanaka flushed. "You're the one who followed me here!" Tanaka shouted at him, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"Aww, Ryuu, that's cute." Nishinoya said, smiling. "Are you two..." He asked, raising a brow as his eyes flicked back and forth. "No! We're just friends, nothing more." Tanaka said, mentally kicking himself for it. Maybe now Ennoshita thought he wasn't interested, but that was most certainly not the case.

"Oh. Cool, cool." Noya nodded, staring over at Kyoutani.

"Hey, Kyou!" Nishinoya shouted, bounding over to him. Kyoutani's gaze was still locked on the screen, the story reaching the climax. "Whadda ya think of Ennoshita?" He asked, grinning and stealing a cheeto.

"He seems nice.." He said, tearing his stare from the TV and towards Ennoshita. He looked him up and down. "...He's pretty too." Kyou stated, making the man give a nervous laugh. 

"Thanks." Ennoshita mumbled, a shy smile slipping. Tanaka began to walk to the kitchen, before he was stopped by Kyoutani.

"Oh, Tanaka. Kuroo called. He was worried about you, for some reason." He said, returning his focus to the movie. 

"Huh. Weird. I'll call him back later." Tanaka replied, turning to Ennoshita. "Alright, well, there's a few things I need to do around here, I promise I'll keep in touch, et cetera." He said, smiling. Ennoshita just nodded, taking a few paces toward the exit and slipping on his shoes. 

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Ennoshita asked, droopy eyes full and hopeful. Tanaka nodded. 

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway who's ready for texting bc i sure as hell am


	12. Mother Knows Best (Mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl phones get ready 4 texting in the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO  
> YO  
> Y O O  
> IM BACK YALL HERES ANOTHER GAY CHAPTER OF A GAY STORY

Ennoshita quietly hummed a happy song as he walked home. Tanaka's life seemed so... interesting. Unlike his boring life, with boring colours, Tanaka's life seemed bright and exciting. He lived with three eccentric people, Nishinoya who was bright and cheerful, similar to Tanaka, Kyoutani who was quiet and observant, and the other guy with the blonde mohawk thing, Ennoshita didn't know his name, but he seemed to be a decent person. Not that Daichi and Suga were boring, but they were simple. Simple people for his simple life. 

Ennoshita wondered more and more with every step he took. What was Tanaka's room like? It was probably bright and messy, but awesome all the same. Did he have any siblings? Maybe, he did seem the type. What were his favourite sports? Did he play sports? 

What were Tanaka's colours? Whenever Ennoshita met someone, he associated them with colours. For example, his were cool greys and dark blues. Daichi was olive greens and ocean teals. Suga was pastel purples and pinks. And for some reason, he couldn't just decide on one colour for Tanaka, so Ennoshita decided he was a rainbow.

Ennoshita stopped when he reached his apartment, turning towards the door. He stood there for a second, as if he was unsure of everything in the great big universe. He then shook his insecurity away, stepping into his apartment, slipping off his shoes, going into his room, falling not-so-gracefully onto his bed. 

He picked up his phone and waited. He probably waited for an hour, or maybe just ten minutes. Time's an illusion anyway, he thought to himself. 

He flipped onto his stomach, then onto his back, wrapping himself in blankets like a burrito. He sat like that for a while, drowning his bed and glaring at his phone. 

Nothing.

Ennoshita sighed dramatically before tossing his phone into the mess of sheets. Maybe Tanaka didn't really like him? Maybe he thought Ennoshita was to boring for his exciting life? Maybe Tanaka completely hated him, and he was just really good at not showing it?

Ennoshita didn't even notice Suga standing in the doorway, arms crossed like the concerned mom he was. 

"Everything alright?" He asked softly, sitting beside the human disaster that was Ennoshita.

"Do you think Tanaka hates me?" He blurted out, sitting up. Ennoshita's face was completely serious, even though Suga had burst into laughter. Ennoshita glared at him, trying to let him know that he was completely serious. Suga wiped a tear of laughter from his eye. 

"Hun, I highly doubt it." He said, smiling at Ennoshita. 

"Really?" Ennoshita asked, obviously not confident in Suga's response.

"Really. I think he actually enjoys your company." He said, ruffling Ennoshita's hair. 

"Oh. Okay." Ennoshita replied. 

Suga got up, skipping back into the hallway. Ennoshita opened up his phone, scrolling through his photos. He found the one he was looking for and stopped, giving an amused smile. It really was a beautiful picture, the sky lighting up with all the colours of Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see if i can remember everything i was gonna say  
> HiT ME UP ON INSTA @CHICKPEA_ENNOSHIT Y'ALL  
> TUMBLR @dontfuelthefangirl  
> !!!IMPORTANT!!!  
> Once I finish this entire thing i may repost it with less chapters and such, aka fixing it,,, but as a new work i guess???? I may not do this bc im lazy but I probably will.  
> !!COMMENTERS ILY GUYS!!  
> Comments actually make me happy you have no idea  
> WAIT IVE BEEN WRITING THIS SHIT FOR A M O N T H ???????//???


	13. There Are Plenty Of Things That Are More Embarrassing Than This, But This Is Still Embarrassing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tex t i ng  
> Also help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl

Tanaka swiped his phone up off the counter where he'd left it, feeling a little idiotic for not giving Ennoshita his number. Quite a few notifications were on the screen, a few texts and calls from Kuroo, Bokuto, and Yahaba. He unlocked it, punching in the four-digit passcode with ease. He clicked on his conversation with Kuroo first, seeing as he'd been the one to call the most.

**Kur-no:** AH SHIT ARE YOU OKAY?????

**Kur-no:** I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**Kur-no:** SPLASHING YOU WAS A MEAN THING TO DO

**Kur-no:** IT WAS BO'S IDEA I SWEAR

**Kur-no:** TEXT ME AND TELL ME IF EVERYTHINGS OKAY

**Kur-no:** CMON RYUUUUUUUUU

**Kur-no:** did you forget ur phone again??

**Kur-no:** ugh, text me back when u get home

Tanaka smiled slightly, tapping out a reply.

**Tanaka:** yeah im fine you asshole, though gotta say you mightve helped me in the long run

**Tanaka:** pretty boy w umbrella saved me, but u soaked him

**Tanaka:** might wanna apologize 2 him ;)

Tanaka clicked on Bokuto's name next, noting that his texts were along the same lines as Kuroo's, just with more typos and exaggeration.

**Bok-hoot-o:** SHOOT RYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Bok-hoot-o:** IM SO SORYYYYYYYYYHYYUY

**Bok-hoot-o:** IT WAS ALLL KUROS IDEAA I SWER

Tanaka let out a little laugh through his nose.

**Tanaka:** its fine im okay

**Tanaka:** kuroo said it was ur idea tho...

He clicked the arrow, leaving the conversation and selecting the last notification. 

**Yah-haba:** Kentarou called.

**Yah-haba:** Is everything alright?

**Yah-haba:** He sounded worried.

**Yah-haba:** Ah, you forgot your phone again. That makes sense.

Tanaka smirked. Kyou really was worried, and Yahaba was just more proof of that. Kyoutani would never actually tell Tanaka directly he was worried, but he always expressed his emotions to Yahaba. Plus, Yahaba was pretty good at reading people. 

**Tanaka:** ye im alright

**Tanaka:** and aww he was worried abt me

**Tanaka:** i knew it lol

Yahaba responded quickly, which was quite surprising.

**Yah-haba:** Please don't tell him that I said that!

**Yah-haba:** He'll kill me!

**Yah-haba:** Or worse!

Tanaka's smirk didn't fade as he read the incoming messages from Yahaba. He always typed with perfect punctuation, every word spelled correctly.

**Tanaka:** dont worry bro ur secrets safe with me

He then remembered he had one more person to text.

"Noya!" He screeched. 

"What?" Came the reply from Nishinoya's room.

Tanaka followed the voice, knocking twice on the door. The shorter opened it in a matter of seconds, looking quite annoyed.

"Uh, Noya my buddy," Tanaka began. "Would you please, um, read me the number written on my cheek?"

Laughter. Nishinoya was laughing at him.

"This isn't a joke." Tanaka groaned, trying desperately to get him to stop giggling.

"Yeah, okay." Noya said, beginning to read out the number as Tanaka punched it into his phone.

"Thanks Yuu, you're the best." Tanaka said, walking away.

"I know!" Nishinoya shouted as Tanaka walked into his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lkjhgfdsa


	14. How Do You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texting texting texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALIZED I MADE A MISTAKE IN A BIT OF THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I FIXED IT!  
> Also i love Kyoutani

Ennoshita nearly spat out his cereal when he heard a faint buzz come from his phone. He swiped it up with impressive speed.

**Unknown:** hey chickpea its me

**Unknown:** tanaka

Ennoshita chuckled, creating a new contact. (He totally didn't put a bunch of hearts next to his name before deleting most of them.)

**Tanaka <3:** is this the right number or...??

**Ennoshita:** Yes, this is the right number. 

**Tanaka <3:** oh, good

**Tanaka <3:** thanks again!

**Tanaka <3:** that was really nice of you and all

**Tanaka <3:** letting me sleepover

Ennoshita reddened, glad Tanaka wasn't with him to see it.

**Ennoshita:** No problem! It was my pleasure. However, I hope that when you come over again we'll have more than just cereal to eat. Maybe I could cook next time?

**Tanaka <3:** YOU CAN COOK???????

**Tanaka <3:** tHAT WOULD BE AMAZING CHICKPEAAAAAAA

**Ennoshita:** It's really not a big deal. Don't you cook?

**Tanaka <3:** hahAAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHA

**Tanaka <3:** no

**Tanaka <3:** but kyou cooks for all of us

**Ennoshita:** That's very nice of him.

**Tanaka <3:** yeah he's the best

**Tanaka <3:** he seems like an asshole but deep down he's actually very nice and kind 

**Tanaka <3:** and even deeper down he's even more of an asshole

Ennoshita laughed, actually audibly laughed, loud and beautiful. 

**Ennoshita:** Well, I didn't expect that last message, but he does seem rather... closed-off? I don't really know how to explain it.

**Tanaka <3:** yeah

**Tanaka <3:** im surprised he actually talked to you

**Ennoshita:** RUDE.

**Tanaka <3:** no no no 

**Tanaka <3:** its just

**Tanaka <3:** when i first met him he literally only nodded and growled at me

**Ennoshita:** Why? What did you do?

**Tanaka <3:** well

**Tanaka <3:** he works @ a grocery store and i uh

**Tanaka <3:** knocked down a display he just set up

**Ennoshita:** That does seem like something you'd do.

**Tanaka <3:** RUDE!!!

**Tanaka <3:** crap text ya later kuroo and bo are here 

**Tanaka <3:** i can already hear screaming

Ennoshita shook his head as he grinned, setting his phone back down on the counter and plopping down on the couch beside Daichi and Suga, who were watching some horror show Suga had become obsessed with. The fear on Daichi's face was barely noticeable, but Suga did notice, and wrapped an arm around him.

"How do you know that you love someone?" Ennoshita asked without turning away from the screen. The question had sort of come out of nowhere, Daichi staring at him confusedly. He felt Suga shrug.

"I think," Sugawara started, leaning into Daichi. "You realize you love them once you feel like you never want to let them go."

"Huh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um.,,,,,,,,  
> Doyouguyswantsmutinthisfic?  
> And YES EVENTUALLY THEYRE GONNA KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE BUT NOT TODAY.


	15. Fifty-Three Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo are lil shits
> 
> Also i love kyoutani kentarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written rlly fast ive been so motivated to write this this is gr8

"I'm so sorry!" Bokuto said for the fiftieth time that day, staring at Tanaka with wide owl eyes. 

"It's really fine." Tanaka replied, for the fiftieth time, stealing a few cheetos from Kyoutani. He received a death glare and backed off. 

They were in the living room, Yamamoto and Kuroo talking about something from work probably, Nishinoya facedown on the floor, a fluffy pillow the only thing separating his face from the carpet. Bokuto had his arms wrapped tightly around Tanaka, Kyoutani watching the whole thing with orange dust on his fingers and an amused expression on his face. 

"Kyou, can you please help me here?" Tanaka asked, Bokuto's iron grip beginning to make it hard to breathe.

"Bokuto, he's accepted your apology, release him." Kyoutani said, licking the powder off of his fingers. Bokuto stared at him for a few seconds, before letting go of Tanaka. 

"Thank you." Tanaka mouthed to Kyoutani, exhaling. Kyou just gave him a curt nod, returning to his food.

"So, who's idea was it?" Tanaka questioned, eyes darting between Kuroo and Bokuto.

"It was all Bo's idea, I swear!" Kuroo screeched, trying to claim innocence. (As if he had any left.)

"Bro," Bokuto said, eyes tearing up. "You brotrayed me, bro." Kyoutani was obviously trying to hold in his laughter at this point, while Yamamoto was laughing his fucking ass off, not even trying to hide it. 

"I'm sorry, bro." Kuroo whispered, and Kyou stood up and left the fucking room, taking his cheetos with him.

"Hm, speaking of apologies," Tanaka cut in, grabbing his phone. "You should really be saying sorry to Ennoshita."

"Who?" Bokuto and Kuroo asked in unison, tilting their heads in opposite directions.

"Pretty umbrella guy who let me stay the night." Tanaka explained, eyes not looking up from his cell. 

"Ohoho?" Bokuto asked, raising a brow.

"Ohohoho?" Kuroo said, smug smile forming on his face.

"What?" Tanaka questioned, confused. "What?"

"Did you..?" Kuroo asked, trying to imply something.

"No!" Tanaka shouted.

"Really?"

"Yes? We're just friends!" 

"That's what they all say..." Bokuto whispered to Kuroo, smirking.

"Ugh, just apologize to him, okay?" Tanaka said, dialling the number. He set it on speaker, making sure that everyone could hear. The phone became the only source of noise in the room as everyone waited for someone to pick up.

"I thought you had guests over?" Ennoshita said as he picked up, sounding annoyed.

"Yeah, but they need to talk to you." Tanaka stated, glancing at Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Oh, well then. Go ahead." Ennoshita said, almost sounding... bored?

"We're really really sorry for soaking you!" Bokuto cried, speaking a little louder than necessary.

"Yeah, what Bo said. It wasn't the nicest thing to do." Kuroo continued, placing a hand on Bokuto's shoulder.

"Uh, thanks for apologizing? It really wasn't that big a deal, I'm fine, Tanaka's fine, and I have a few new friends, so really, I think everything turned out okay?" Ennoshita said, somewhat unsure.

"Alright Chickpea, gotta go!" Tanaka said, quickly.

"Oka-" Ennoshita was cut off as Tanaka hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"...Chickpea?" Kuroo asked, shit eating grin crossing his face.

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye ye so here's the end notes bla bla hmu and stuff lemme know what u think!  
> THANKS TO @THE_HERO FOR THE BROTRAYED ME JOKE HAHHAHAHAHA


	16. I'm Not Your Mom, Tanaka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wh00p another update and its gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGA IS STRANGER THINGS TRASH OKAY THIS IS A NEW HEADCANNON I HAVE

"I've never been so scared of Christmas lights." Daichi stated, not tearing his eyes from the television.

Ennoshita set his phone down on the armrest of the couch, giving Daichi a sympathetic glance. They were on the last episode of some show Suga had become obsessed with. There was still another day of the weekend left, and they'd all decided to binge watch whatever Sugawara wanted. 

As the end credits rolled, Daichi tried to console a crying Suga. Ennoshita was tearing up a little too.

"That was," Suga said between sobs. "So good." Daichi nodded, rubbing circles onto his back. He stood up, Suga climbing onto him as Daichi carried him to their room. Ennoshita turned off the TV, rising up and stretching his arms out, picking up his phone again and heading to his own room. Blue bounded around his feet, following him as he walked. He patted her on the head as he closed the door, flopping down onto his bed. He wrapped himself in blankets, submerging himself in warmth. He pulled out his phone, reading through the notifications.

**Twelve new messages from Tanaka <3**

**Tanaka <3:** hey chickpeaaaaa

**Tanaka <3:** i cant slep 

**Tanaka <3:** hey uh

**Tanaka <3:** can you send a selfie so i can set it as ur profile pic?

**Tanaka <3:** ur probably busy sorry 

**Tanaka <3:** this is probably super annoying too

**Tanaka <3:** ...

**Tanaka <3:** are you ignoring me or..?

**Tanaka <3:** i cant sleeeeeeep

**Tanaka <3:** oh shit are you gonna block me?

**Tanaka <3:** pls no

**Tanaka <3:** pl s

Ennoshita smiled, going through his camera roll and finding a picture to send to Tanaka. 

**Ennoshita:** [attached image]

**Ennoshita:** There you go.

**Tanaka <3:** thanks 

**Ennoshita:** You're still awake?

**Tanaka <3:** haha yeah

**Tanaka <3:** i cant splep

**Ennoshita:** You really should, your typing is only going to get worse the later (earlier?) you stay up.

**Tanaka <3:** oaky mooooooom

**Ennoshita:** I'm not your mom!

**Tanaka <3:** mhhhhhmmmmmm

**Tanaka <3:** suuuuuurrrreeeeee

**Ennoshita:** Ugh.

**Ennoshita:** Also, you need to send me a picture of you for your profile picture!

**Tanaka <3:** [attached image]

Ennoshita sucked in a breath as he stared at his screen. It was really a great picture, Tanaka shirtless, tan skin exposed, abs in all their pompous fucking glory.

**Ennoshita:** I asked for a selfie, not your nudes idiot.

**Tanaka <3:** rude

**Tanaka <3:** its not a nude photo i have pants on

**Tanaka <3:** i think

**Tanaka <3:** plus i barely know you

**Tanaka <3:** wouldnt want 2 ruiin our friednship that quixky 

**Ennoshita:** Tanaka, your typing is atrocious. Go to sleep.

**Tanaka <3:** nooooooooooooooooooooooooo chickpea

**Ennoshita:** Sleep!

**Tanaka <3:** nah

**Ennoshita:** Ugh, fine, your decision.

**Tanaka <3:** my dcison is to stay up and textnyou!

**Ennoshita:** I'm not talking to you when you can't even type.

**Tanaka <3:** pl e as e

**Ennoshita:** This is like when you're the sober friend and your drunk friend won't stop texting you.

**Ennoshita:** Do I need to go over to your house and put you to sleep myself?

**Tanaka <3:** well I wouldnt cpmplain 

**Ennoshita:** Shut up, Idiot.

**Tanaka <3:** no but seriously I wouldnt complain if one of the prettiest guys on erath came to my house and told be to sleep

**Ennoshita:** I'm flattered, but you're saying stupid things because you're tired. Go. To. Sleep.

**Tanaka <3:** fiinnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee

**Ennoshita:** Thank god. Goodnight Tanaka.

**Tanaka <3:** goodnight chickpea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WH00P


	17. Yamamoto, You Need To Stop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This house is literal hell for kyoutani and tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but adds some plot?

Tanaka woke up to screaming. It sounded like Nishinoya, so Yamamoto had probably put the cereal on the highest shelf again. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, tossing the blankets on the floor. He didn't bother to grab a shirt, walking into the kitchen. Kyoutani was holding a phone, Tanaka's phone, above his head, while Noya and Yamamoto were in what appeared, or rather sounded, to be a yelling match.

"What the fuck." Tanaka mumbled as Kyoutani walked over to him. Kyoutani handed his phone back. Yamamoto and Nishinoya stopped screeching, waiting for Tanaka to speak.

"What the fuck?" Tanaka said again, asking it more like a question the second time around.

"Yamamoto did it!" Noya shouted as Tanaka opened his phone. "I tried to stop him!"

"Did wha-" Tanaka stopped mid sentence as he went through his messages.

Shit.

"You really should change your password, dude." Yamamoto said, laughing uneasily.

**Tanaka:** Ennoshita I've been hiding something from you

**Tanaka:** The truth is

**Tanaka:** I love you

**Chickpea:** Okay which friend of Tanaka's are you?

**Chickpea:** It's either Nishinoya or Mohawk.

**Tanaka:** Haha, very funny, it's actually me

**Chickpea:** I highly doubt that.

**Chickpea:** If it really was Tanaka he would've called me Chickpea.

**Chickpea:** Also, you're typing with capitals. Tanaka doesn't do that.

**Tanaka:** No it's macvvrdfbbrfbefbrdffrnrdlfndwenfdfjbvdweihfn

**Chickpea:** Ugh, I'll text the real Tanaka later. Bye.

Tanaka shot a death glare at Yamamoto who fled the room in a second. Nishinoya chased after him, like a fox and a rather short hound.

"He's observant." Kyoutani said, reading the messages on the screen.

"Hm. Yeah." Tanaka said, nodding. "Better sort this out, though."

**Tanaka:** hey sorry about that

**Tanaka:** its actualy me now i promis 

**Chickpea:** Ah, good.

**Chickpea:** Uh, are you doing anything today?

**Tanaka:** nope

**Chickpea:** Is it alright if I drop by?

Tanaka turned to Kyoutani, who gave him a shrug.

**Tanaka:** ye suree come over whenever

Kyoutani slapped him on the back. Tanaka winced, staring back at him.

"What was that for?"

"Get a shirt on, idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu y'all  
> Insta @chickpea_ennoshit  
> Tumblr @dontfuelthefangirl


	18. This Is Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY YALL GOTTA TRUST ME ON THIS ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T R U S T   
> M E

Ennoshita was a nervous wreck.

There was no way that this was a good idea.

Was that going to stop him, though?

Abso-fucking-loutley not.

He tried to look somewhat presentable, a nice pair of dark jeans perfectly flaunting his ass, a cute pink button-up shirt tied around his waist, black crop top covering most of his chest. He'd taken about an hour just to decide on an outfit, so there was no way he was going to back out now. A bag was tossed over his shoulder, a few things he'd need inside. His hair was done neatly, thanks to Suga. He'd put on some eyeliner again, liking how it made his eyes pop. His phone faintly buzzed in his back pocket.

**Suga-Suga:** go get ur man bby!

Ennoshita let a small smile slip, shaking his head and sliding his phone back into his jeans. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, which he'd apparently been chewing without even noticing. He grimaced, rubbing over the splits with a finger. He clasped his hands together, realizing how goddamn sweaty they were.

Shit.

He was at the doorstep, and he felt like he was about to fucking melt like ice cream on a scorching summer's day. His stomach felt like it was on fire, and his arms we're heavy as he slowy knocked on the door. He plastered on a smile, waiting a few seconds before he heard screaming and the door swung open.

Shit times two.

Tanaka was shirtless, muscles well-defined, and he was either oblivious to the fact, or he wanted to test just how long Ennoshita would stare at him.

"Hey Chickpea!" Tanaka shouted, opening the door wider. Ennoshita snapped back to reality, scowling at Tanaka. 

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?" He said, rolling his eyes as he walked in. He noticed Kyoutani was watching them and waved. A man, slightly taller, stood beside him, silver-brown hair and round eyes. 

"Hey Kyoutani." Ennoshita said, ignoring the fact that his feet felt like they were stuck to the floor. Kyoutani gave him a wave, and silver-brown spoke up.

"Yahaba Shigeru!" He said, hair bouncing with every step he took. He held out a hand, waiting for Ennoshita to shake it.

"Ennoshita." He replied, hoping his voice wasn't wavering. "It's nice to meet you." He said as he shook Yahaba's hand.

"You as well! I mean, it's nice to meet you, as well!" Yahaba smiled. "Tanaka has been texting me non-stop about you!" He gushed, making some swoony motion. 

"Really?" Ennoshita questioned, intrigued. He turned back to Tanaka, who was staring at them. Tanaka almost forgot to close the door, mouth agape. He quickly realized, shutting it. (The door, not his mouth.)

"First of all, it wasn't "non-stop"" He said, defending himself. "Second of all, stop spilling everything about me to Ennoshita."

Yahaba laughed, and Ennoshita would be lying if he said the guy wasn't cute. The man bounded back over to Kyoutani, continuing whatever conversation they'd been having. Ennoshita turned to Tanaka.

"Um, can I talk to you?" Ennoshita asked, wanting to talk somewhere more private. Tanaka nodded, walking to what Ennoshita assumed would be his room. When Tanaka opened the door, he looked somewhat worried.

"It's a mess, sorry." Tanaka laughed, still sounding anxious. Ennoshita took in the bright orange walls, a few posters for various films and television series plastering most of it. He stepped inside, tentatively sitting on the bed, black blankets crumpled. 

"It's nice, very you."

"So, what's up?" Tanaka asked, sitting beside him.

"Um." Ennoshita started, nerves building up and butterflies taking over his stomach.

"Do you, uh, want to go out?" He mumbled, confidence fleeting with every word. Tanaka looked confused. 

Shit, had he screwed up? Did he not hear him?

"Sure, we can totally go somewhere to hang out!" Tanaka replied, confused expression quickly becoming a more cheerful one. "Though I don't know why you'd need to ask me that in private." He chuckled, shaking his head. Ennoshita felt ready explode.

Damnit. God fucking damnit. He'd phrased it wrong, and Tanaka hadn't understood, or taken him seriously, and now he was blushing a deeper shade of red than fucking blood and stuttering more than a terrified kid at the movies.

"Uh, Tanaka, I mea-"

"Ooh, can Kyoutani and Yahaba come?" Tanaka asked excitedly, face lighting up like a billion fireflies. He looked so happy, and Ennoshita didn't want to ruin it. He could try again another day.

"Sure!" Ennoshita chirped, hiding how fucking stupid he felt. His voice was way higher than usual, but luckily Tanaka didn't seem to notice. Fuck, he didn't even know if Tanaka was into guys, or if Tanaka was into him, or-

"So, where are we going?" Tanaka said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Public skating." Ennoshita said, pulling two pairs of skates out of his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUST ME


	19. Mad Dog!!! On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY BUT THIS IS FOR TH E PLOT I UPDATED THE TAGS TO FIT THE STORY BETTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WH00PSIE

Tanaka was a walking train wreck. 

Or rather, a skating train wreck. 

Yahaba was a fucking natural, of course, and Ennoshita had been doing this for so long that he glided along with ease. Kyoutani was able to skate, but only due to his motivation to not lose to Yahaba. After a few laps, Ennoshita slowed down as he passed by Tanaka, who was gripping the bench for dear life.

"Do you need some help?" He asked, placing a gloved hand on his hip. Tanaka shook his head.

"I can do this." He said. Tanaka took a step, sliding a little. He tried to take another one, but ended up falling on his ass.

"Here." Ennoshita said, holding out a hand. Tanaka stared up at him, appreciating the view. He grabbed it, Ennoshita pulling him up with ease.

Damn. He was pretty fucking strong.

He leaned on Ennoshita for support, not letting go of his hand, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, it's simple." Ennoshita explained while demonstrating. "Push with your right foot, then left. Don't worry about falling, I've got you."

Tanaka did as he said, stumbling a little and nearly slipping again. Luckily, Ennoshita made good on his promise and kept him up.

"Here, I'll go backwards." Ennoshita said, grabbing Tanaka's other hand. Tanaka really hope'd that Ennoshita didn't notice how much he was blushing. He began to skate, finding some form of balance, slowly but surely moving along. He stopped moving for one second and looked up at Ennoshita. He was smiling, cheeks red from the cold, the tips of his ears tinged pink. 

"Good." He said, voice calm. His dark eyes stared into Tanaka's, glowing with pride. And, of fucking course, at that moment Tanaka trips and falls. And, of fucking course, he falls on top of Ennoshita. Their faces are close for a second, so fucking close, but then Ennoshita turns his head to the side, glaring at Yahaba and Kyoutani who're laughing their fucking asses off. 

"I am-Jesus, I'm so-fuck-sorry." Tanaka sputtered, using the boards to pull himself up. Ennoshita picked himself up with ease, wiping the snow off the backs of his legs. 

"Don't worry about it." Ennoshita mumbled, nearly inaudible. Yahaba and Kyoutani skated over, still dying of laughter.

"Are you okay?" Yahaba said between wheezes, doubling over. Tanaka and Ennoshita nodded, almost in unison.

"I think that's enough skating for today." Ennoshita said, striding towards the bench, Kyou and Yahaba close behind. He sat down, quickly untying the laces, tossing the skates back in his bag. Tanaka was struggling to get off the ice, clinging to the bench as he stepped off the surface. He dropped down onto the bench, attempting to untie his own skates, ultimately failing.

"Ennoshita.." He whined, collapsing. Ennoshita sighed, sliding down and helping Tanaka. He undid the laces in seconds, Tanaka laughing as he pulled the skates off his own feet. 

"It's almost like we're on a date or something." He joked, handing them back to Ennoshita. Ennoshita shot him a glare, muttering something under his breath.

"Huh?" Tanaka asked, oblivious.

"Nothing. I'm going to go home." Ennoshita said, standing up and walking away. He seemed in a rush, not even properly saying goodbye.

"What? Already?" Tanaka said, running after him.

"Yeah." Ennoshita gritted out, not meeting Tanaka's eyes.

"Why?"

Ennoshita snapped. He turned around, shirt tied around his waist fluttering, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. The bag on his shoulders swung as he pivoted, hair swooshing with the swift movement. He grasped Tanaka's shirt, crumpling it in his fist.

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe because I asked you out on a date, you freindzoned me, and then joked that it was like we were dating? Does that sound about right?" He said, voice laced with sarcasm and venom, cracking every few words.

"Well?" He asked as Tanaka tried to speak, nothing coming out. Tears dribbled down Ennoshita's cheek. His calm facade was broken, lazy eyes a puffy red mess.

"I'm sorry Tanaka. I'm sorry that I like you, and I'm sorry that I thought you'd realize that by now. But I like you, and I wish I could fucking change it. But I can't, I fucking can't, and I'm so fucking sorry." He'd broken him. Tanaka had destroyed Ennoshita, bit by bit, without even fucking realizing it. Ennoshita wiped the drops away with the heel of his palm. He let go of Tanaka's shirt, shoving him back. They locked eyes for a second, Tanaka's eyes beginning to water. Ennoshita searched, searched for something in Tanaka, some sign, a signal, any action. But Tanaka just stood there, eyes fixed. Ennoshita turned, sprinting out the door.

Tanaka waited a second, still comprehending what happened. What had happened? What did he do? Why was he such an idiot?

"Wait!" Tanaka cried, taking a step in the direction Ennoshita'd gone. He was cut off by a low voice and sharp eyes. 

"Don't." Kyoutani warned, stepping in front of him. "C'mon, lets go." Tanaka stared past him, eyes searching for Ennoshita in the distance. He didn't find him.

He didn't know if he ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEAS DON T K I LL ME


	20. Lucky, Lucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XMAS PRESENT UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEGA UPDATE FOR CHRISTMAS WHOOP

Ennoshita slammed the door, dashing to his room as soon as he was inside. He'd ran the whole way home, eyes and cheeks shades of red. Blue bounded after him, collar tags jingling. He laid down far-first on the bed, head shoved in a pillow. Tears returned, flooding down his face. He choked out ugly sobs, breathing heavily. He'd fucked up.

He wanted to scream.

He didn't

He wanted to throw something.

He didn't.

He wanted to punch the wall.

He didn't.

He just laid there, crying. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Delete this contact?: Tanaka <3**

His finger hovered for a second, a debate going on in his head.

There was a knock on the door.

"Chikara?" Suga said, opening the door slowly. "Everything alright?"

Ennoshita shook his head as Suga and Daichi entered the room, sitting down on the bed. They didn't say anything, only wrapped their arms around him. Ennoshita melted into them, messy streams running from his eyes.

"I overreacted, and now-fuck, fuck-I've ruined everything." He said, curling into a ball. "He-he doesn't like me."

"Shh, it'll be fine." Suga whispered, rubbing his back. 

"It won't." Ennoshita sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I-I fucked up, really badly."

"Chikara." Daichi said, voice low. "So what if he doesn't want you?"

Suga shot him a dirty look, shocked from the question. Ennoshita looked up. 

"So what?" Daichi repeated, raising his voice. "You can't beat yourself up over these kinds of things. One boy doesn't want you. So what? You're a wonderful person that anyone would be lucky to know. Hell, Suga and I are so lucky to know you." Sugawara nodded, smiling. Ennoshita stopped crying.

"Thank you."

Ennoshita was the luckiest yet unluckiest person. Although things hadn't gone his way with Tanaka, he had friends like Daichi and Suga who helped him through it. 

It was silent for a moment.

"Well, we need comfort food!" Suga declared, pointing at the ceiling as he jumped up. "Ice cream! Popcorn! Pizza! Let's go! Daichi!" He shouted, turning to him. "Set up the TV! Chikara's choice! Chika, bring your blankets to the couch!" 

"Yes sir!" Daichi and Ennoshita said in unison, laughing. They set up the evening, ordering pizza and turning on the television. The tears that once stained Ennoshita's cheeks disappeared. Ice cream was grabbed from the freezer, popcorn poured into a large bowl. Although the events of the day were still burning in Ennoshita's mind, they began to fade as the night went on. Daichi fell asleep halfway through the movie, Suga snickering as he placed sticky notes with doodles and words all over him. 

"You doing okay?" Sugawara asked as he looked up from his masterpiece. Ennoshita nodded, shovelling more popcorn in his mouth. A tub of ice cream sat on the table, long forgotten and half-melted. 

"Looking back on it," Ennoshita said, swallowing. "It was mostly my fault. I was the one who wasn't direct enough, and I overreacted." 

"Hm." 

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just really smart."

"Thank you?"

"It was a compliment. If something like that happened to me, I would've been just as upset as you were, however, I don't think I'd be as sensible as you are right now. It takes a lot of brains to be able to realize things like that."

"Hm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE YALL


	21. Fixing Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I m. Tr y i n g.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chr i s t m a s

Two weeks.

It'd been two weeks since Tanaka had seen Ennoshita. Two weeks since he'd accidentally broken his heart. 

He tried to fix things. He'd tried so many times. He'd texted him over and over and over, apologizing and trying to talk. He was given nothing but a read notification. He'd typed out paragraphs of apologies, he'd tried to find a time to meet up and talk it out. He called him fifty times. Nothing. He was worried, trying to use Kuroo to get to Daichi to get to Ennoshita, but he didn't even get past Kuroo. Kyoutani was there for him the entire time, trying in any way he could to help. And now, there they were, sitting on the couch, Tanaka in Kyoutani's arms, phone tossed onto the coffee table. 

"Y'know," Kyoutani said, still holding his poker face. "You could always just, I dunno, go see him?"

Tanaka stared at him, mouth hanging open. "B-but, what if he's not home? What if he's already moved on? What if he really really hates me now, and slams the door in my face? What if-"

"You're thinking of worst case scenarios, which are unlikely. Just get over it and talk to him." He said, poking at Tanaka. 

"Okay, okay. Call Yahaba, he's a romantic, isn't he?" Tanaka asked, hopeful. Kyoutani nodded, sweeping up the device and dialling the number. It rang for a few seconds, before it was picked up.

"Hi Kentarou!" Yahaba's voice rang from the other end. "Yahoo~! Mad-dog! It's Oikawa!" A second person said, apparently named Oikawa.

"Hi." Kyoutani replied, looking a little more than irritated at the second voice. "Tanaka's here too."

"Hey Tanaka! What's up?" Yahaba asked, getting right to the point.

"It's about Ennoshita. How do I fix things with him?" Tanaka said quickly, embarrassed. 

"Oooooh, who's Ennoshita?" Oikawa said, speaking up again.

"A guy I like." Tanaka mumbled shyly. "I screwed things up with him pretty badly, and I want to fix it." 

"Flowers?" Yahaba suggested. Tanaka shrugged.

"Maybe, but what kind?" 

"Hm. Roses are the stereotypical flowers to get for someone you love, but sunflowers are also a nice thing to receive. You could also always get a pre-arranged bouquet." Oikawa said, seemingly knowing a lot about flowers. 

"I think maybe a few sunflowers would be best?" Tanaka said, questioning himself. "I think he'd like them."

"Good! Now, anything else you can think of to make it up to him?" Yahaba said.

"Chocolates? Clothes? I don't know Yahaba, I called you for that reason."

"I think making a card might be a good idea." Kyoutani said, finally talking after his few minutes of silence. "I mean, just in case he's not there, like you were worrying about earlier."

"That's a great idea!" Oikawa exclaimed, voice peppy and bright. 

"Alright, sounds good. Thanks you guys!" Tanaka said, handing the phone back to Kyoutani. He hung up, setting the phone back down.

"So?"

"I'll work on the card. Can you pick up a few sunflowers for me?" Tanaka asked, smiling.

"Okay, fine. You owe me." Kyoutani grumbled, getting up and grabbing his keys. He was the one person in their group who had a car, Nishinoya calling him their chauffeur. Kyoutani hated it. 

Tanaka snatched a few pieces of paper and a black pen, settling back down on the couch. How do you tell someone that you're sorry for breaking their heart and you actually really like them? Tanaka sure as hell didn't know.

 

_Dear Ennoshita,_

_I'm really sorry about everything that happened. I had no idea you liked me that way. I was kinda shocked. I didn't know what to say, or do, or anything. What I do know now is that I really, really like you, and I hope you'll give me a second chance._

_Sincerely, Tanaka._

Tanaka crumpled up the first card. Too many really's.

_Dear Ennoshita,_

_I'm sorry about everything that happened on Sunday. I wish I hadn't been so blind to your feelings, and that I had payed more attention to my own as well. I like you too, Ennoshita, and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything earlier. Even if you've gotten over me already, (which you probably have), I hope we can at least stay friends._

_Sincerely, Tanaka._

 

Good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U p d a t e


	22. Always Expect The Unexpected, Especially The Least-Expected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> IM SCREAMING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are great ily

Ennoshita was panicking. Suga and Daichi were out for the evening, on a date or something. So he'd decided that tonight was the night he'd fix things.

This could all go horribly wrong.

This could all go absolutely horribly wrong.

He was still going to try.

He'd prepared a dinner, nothing too fancy, just some pasta and sauces and a bit of salad. He'd lit some scented candles and found some nice glasses and set the table.

Only one thing left to do.

It had been two weeks since Ennoshita had talked to Tanaka. Tanaka had texted him over and over, trying to apologize. Ennoshita wished that he'd known how to respond. But he didn't know how to respond, so he didn't respond. He pulled the phone from his pocket, dressed in a pair of black jeans with a light blue t-shirt tossed over it. His finger hovered over Tanaka's number, debating whether or not to proceed. He was probably busy, or he wouldn't pick up, or-

He pressed it. The phone rang through the empty apartment, waiting. It felt like an eternity. Then, a voice spoke up. 

"Hello?" 

"Tanaka, hi!" Ennoshita said, voice cracking.

"Hey, what's up? I'm kinda busy right now.." He said, sounding in a rush. Crap. Of course he was already busy, already on his way to meet some beautiful girl for a fancy date or something.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll just-"

There was a knock at the door.

"Just a minute!" Hollered Ennoshita, returning his attention to the phone. 

"I'll call you back, sorry!" Ennoshita said, fumbling with the device. 

"Before you go, could you open the door, please?" Said Tanaka.

Ennoshita raced to the door, nearly hitting himself in the face as he swung it open. There stood a man, only a little shorter than him, with extremely short grey hair. He wore a black hoodie over a white collared shirt, a pair of blue distressed jeans covering his legs. A few sunflowers were in his hands, a small card amongst them. He was blushing, eyes locking with Ennoshita's as they both stood silent for a second.

"Tanaka?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooooooooooo


	23. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThIS IS A THING IVE WRTTEN IT I FIXED IT DONT KILL ME THEYRE ON A D8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QWERTFDSAZXCFTYHNMKL,MNHGFDCVB XDRF

"Hey, Ennoshita." Tanaka said, smiling and handing him the sunflowers and card. "These are for you!" He'd been doubting everything on the way over, every step he took becoming another negative thought. 

Ennoshita was silent, and Tanaka didn't really know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He hoped it was the first of the two. Tanaka waited for Ennoshita to say something. He didn't say anything. He was drowning in self-doubt. He kept it all in, swallowing it down.

"I just wanted to apologize." Tanaka spoke up, eyes locked on Ennoshita as he stared at the flowers. "I really was kind of a dick, and I'm sorry that I didn't say any of this earlier." A pause. "I like you. A lot. I don't deserve to know someone as amazing as you, to be completely honest, and I'm lucky that I have you. Whether it's as a partner, or a friend."

Ennoshita looked up at him again, mouth hanging open, lazy eyes wide like saucers. 

"I..." Ennoshita began, loosing his sentence as soon as the first word came out of his mouth. "Thank you." He whispered, hugging Tanaka as if he would disappear if he let him go. Tanaka hugged him back, unsure of what he was supposed to do in this situation. Ennoshita was warm, just like his eyes, just like his smile. When they separated, Tanaka noticed Ennoshita was blushing madly.

"Do you... want to come inside? I was uh," He laughed. "I was actually going to invite you over for dinner."

"Really?" Tanaka asked, smiling as Ennoshita nodded.

"C'mon, it'll get cold."

Tanaka rushed after Ennoshita, following him into the kitchen.

"It smells nice." Tanaka observed, taking a deep inhale. The scent of flowers filled the air as Ennoshita placed the gift in a vase. He looked around, the place as spotless as it was two weeks ago. His eyes landed on the table, two bowls of pasta set out on a plate, salad sitting beside them. A pair of tall glasses were flipped so the bottom was at the top, various drinks on the table. 

"You made all this?" Tanaka asked in amazement, almost drooling over the food.

"Yep! Remember, I promised to cook for you once?" He replied, smiling sweetly and genuinely. They took their seats at the small table, Ennoshita sitting directly across from Tanaka. After a few minutes of shovelling the pasta into his mouth, he spoke up.

"So, what are we now?" Tanaka asked. Ennoshita raised his head, staring for a second. He hoped his earlier confession was enough for Ennoshita to give him a chance.

"What do you want us to be?" Ennoshita replied, swallowing. They both wanted the same thing, whether they knew it or not. 

"In a relationship?" Tanaka mumbled, so quiet Ennoshita barely picked up what he'd said. He gazed at him blankly, in some form of a state of shock. He looked like he did when they first met, except dry. It was kind of refreshing, to see this expression on Ennoshita again. 

"U-unless that's not..." Tanaka said, backtracking on his words.

"What? No, no, um, I like you very much, Tanaka, and I would like to date you very much." Ennoshita stated, snapping out of it. They sat in silence for a minute, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was a nice quiet. Tanaka finished his food, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"So, when are you free then?" Tanaka asked giddily. Ennoshita smiled softly. What a beautiful emotion on him. He looked like the human embodiment of peacefulness. It was endearing. 

"Well, I'm open for the rest of the night, do you want to just, watch movies? Eat popcorn?" He shrugged, happy grin practically making Tanaka melt. Hopefully there would be many more times he would get to see that face again. Maybe in a day, a week, a month. Tanaka didn't care, as long as he got to see it.

"Sure!" Tanaka replied, jumping up from the table. They both seemed to sparkle, as stupid and ironic as that sounds. They were both smiling, happy, bringing a good kind of variety into the others life. Tanaka, bold and bright, and Ennoshita, the calm and simple. It was fucking cheesy, so fucking cheesy, but neither of them cared. Nobody cares about those kinds of things when they're in the arms of someone they love. 

Ennoshita stayed awake the entire movie, watching attentively and pointing out every little plot point and action to Tanaka, who also hadn't fallen asleep. He didn't want to miss a second of Ennoshita's ranting. He was adorable, so focused on all of the minor details and characters. 

"What did you think?" Ennoshita excitedly asked as the credits rolled.

"It was pretty good!" Tanaka said, smiling. Ennoshita reeeled back in mock offence, faking a gasp.

"Only pretty good?" He replied, clutching a hand to his chest. He tore his gaze from Tanaka dramatically. "Don't talk to me anymore!" Ennoshita laughed, moving closer to him again. He pressed his shoulder up against Tanaka's. Tanaka turned to face him. Their eyes locked, and their faces were only inches apart. Ennoshita flushed, looking down for a second. Tanaka's thought process was mostly a bunch of swear works linked together. Neither backed away, they just sat like that. Tanaka laughed loudly, it wasn't fake, it wasn't forced, it was a genuine silly laugh. It might've ruined the moment. Ennoshita blushed even deeper, if that was possible. 

"W-what?" Ennoshita stuttered out. Tanaka shook his head, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He withheld his laughter for a moment.

"Nothing. Can I..." He started, eyes flickering down to Ennoshita's lips for a brief moment. "Can I kiss you?"

Ennoshita smiled, a little. He wrapped a hand around the back of Tanaka's head, pulling him so their lips met in the middle. Ennoshita's lips were soft. So were his hands. So was his smile, and his hair, and even his personality (most of the time). The kiss probably only lasted a few seconds, but to Tanaka it felt like forever. Which was good, really good, if Tanaka was completely honest. He wanted to ingrain the feeling of Ennoshita's lips on his, the way he smelled like fresh sheets and flowers. He wanted to take billions of pictures of him, and shout out to the world "Ennoshita Chikara's my boyfriend!"

Sadly, moments couldn't last forever. When they broke apart there was no doubt both of their cheeks were tinted red. Ennoshita hid his face in his hands, probably out of embarrassment. Tanaka looked for the right words to say.

"Uhm, that was good. Like really good." Tanaka said, offering a smile. Ennoshita nodded, still covering his face. 

"Yeah, it was." Came his muffled response. 

Tanaka poked him. "Embarrassed?"

"Yeah."

"That's okay." Tanaka said, pulling out his phone. "It's getting late." He yawned. Ennoshita nodded again. It really was late, and no he totally wasn't trying to get out of an awkward situation. Kyoutani wouldn't be as panicky as before now that he'd met Ennoshita, but he'd still probably panic.

"I had a really great time with you, y'know." Tanaka smiled. Well, he wasn't lying. He'd had fun, fixed things, _and fucking kissed him._ "Keep in touch!" He laughed, waving goodbye. He closed the door, and began the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRYSLER


	24. Aftermath Of The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im fiXING IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY GUYS I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING MUCH IM TRYING MY BEST AND IM TRYING TO WRITE THE SMUT FOR THIS ALONG WITH A COUPLE OTHER FICS AND IM JUST AN EMOTIONAL TEENAGE DISASTER

As soon as Tanaka was out the door Ennoshita flopped back on the couch. That went better than expected. Way better than expected. Or maybe Ennoshita just always expected the worst. He sighed, shoving pillows into his face. They'd kissed. It was nice. Tanaka's hair was less rough than he expected. It was actually kind of soft. Ennoshita shook the thoughts away, rising off the couch. He lazily walked over to the table, clearing the dishes off and setting them on the counter. He'd clean them later. He pulled out a chair, sitting down onto it. He glanced at the sunflowers, nearly forgetting about the card. He reached up and grabbed it, opening the seal with care.

_Dear Ennoshita,_

_I'm sorry about everything that happened on Sunday. I wish I hadn't been so blind to your feelings, and that I had payed more attention to my own as well. I like you too, Ennoshita, and I'm sorry that I didn't say anything earlier. Even if you've gotten over me already, (which you probably have), I hope we can at least stay friends._

_Sincerely, Tanaka._

Ennoshita smiled, placing it back into the envelope, then into his pocket. It was sweet. Something he hadn't really expected. Tanaka was full of surprises. He heard the click of the door and the jangle of keys. 

"Hey, Chikara!" Suga's voice rang through the apartment. He bounded over to him, not even bothering to take off his shoes. "How'd it go?" He grinned. 

"Uh, it went well." Ennoshita stammered. He blushed a little, remembering the kiss.

"Just well?" Suga asked, cocking a brow. 

"Really well.." Ennoshita responded. "But I don't have to tell you anything more." 

"Aw, please?" Suga pleaded. Daichi chuckled. "Go easy on him Suga, it's not like I gave him an in depth description of our first date." Suga pouted. 

"You're not going to stop, are you?" Ennoshita sighed as Sugawara shook his head. "Fine." 

"So, I called him, but he said he was already busy." Ennoshita laughed. "Turns out he was already on his way here to apologize to me when I called him. He gave me flowers, and a card. I invited him in for dinner, we sorted things out, and watched a movie." 

"That's all?" Sugawara questioned, smirking. Ennoshita's cheeks darkened, moving his hands so they were covering his face. 

"What else happened?" Suga screeched in excitement. 

Daichi shook his head. "Calm down, he'll tell you when he's ready."

"W-well," Ennoshita mumbled and stammered, "we kissed." 

Sugawara jumped into his lap, nearly knocking him over. "You owe me twenty bucks." He said, pointing to Daichi, who began shovelling it out of his pocket. 

"You guys were betting on me?!" He exclaimed, faking a pout.

Suga nodded. "Yep!" Ennoshita glared. "It just means that I believed in you!" Sugawara laughed nervously.

"You didn't?" Ennoshita asked Daichi. 

"W-well, I do, but..." He stammered. "I didn't think on the first date, that's all!" 

Ennoshita laughed. "It's fine, don't worry. Get some rest." He dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand. As soon as they left he picked up his phone.

 **Ennoshita:** I liked your card, by the way.

It was a few minutes before he received a reply.

 **Tanaka <3:** thanks!! i worked really really hard to make it look good and sound good and yeah thanks!

Ennoshita smiled, shaking his head. "Cute." He laughed, slipping the device into his pocket. He didn't really even quite believe that the evening had even been real, but he didn't care. Everything had been mended, and he was happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILL TRY TO HAVE SOME MORE CHAPTERS UP SOON GUYS AAAA


	25. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop a party is near

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 1 am excuse the typos

Tanaka sighed as the door clicked closed, slumping back against it. He closed his eyes for a second, the sound of footsteps on the stairs growing closer. He peeked an eye open, gasping in shock as he saw the duo standing less than a metre away from him. Kyoutani shot him a sideways smile, Nishinoya jumping up and down excitedly. 

"I assume it went well?" Kyoutani laughed, a rather rare sound. Tanaka nodded, taking Kyoutani's hand as the blonde pulled him back up. Noya looked ready to burst from the excitement, jump-hugging Tanaka. He knocked him over, Kyoutani being dragged down with them screaming. Nishinoya laughed it off. "Good job, Ryuu! You finally got your man!" He grinned. 

Yamamoto entered the front area, giving him a thumbs-up. "Nice, Ryuu." He smiled, Tanaka giving him a thumbs-up back from his place on the floor. Kyoutani grumbled, pushing himself back up. Nishinoya reluctantly let go of Tanaka, placing his hands on his hips. "You've gotta bring him over for a party!" He declared. Tanaka cringed, shaking his head. "Nope, not going to happen." Yamamoto chuckled. "C'mon, It's a fucking delight to be around us." Nishinoya nodded. "See, Tora agrees!" 

Kyoutani shrugged. "He could just hang out with Yahaba, Akaashi, and Kenma anyway. Maybe they'll even drag Teru along again." He sighed. Nishinoya grinned widely, Kyoutani putting his hands up in defence. "I'm not saying that it's a good idea though." 

"I wasn't even aware we were having a party." Tanaka groaned. "Look, I'll check with him tomorrow, okay?" Yamamoto and Nishinoya fist-bumped, Kyoutani dragging a hand over his face. "The party's set for tomorrow night." He sighed, running a hand over the dark stripes in his hair. "Tell him to expect anything and everything."

The corners of Tanaka's mouth turned up. "I will." He laughed, patting Kyou on the back. "You should really sleep now, I know that you don't rest when I'm out." He bit his tongue as the last words slipped out, but it was too late. 

Nishinoya and Yamamoto waved, racing up the stairs to get out of what they'd call "The Danger Zone." Kyoutani pouted, narrowing his thin brows. "I'm going to kill Yahaba, I swear." He grumbled, voice much much lower than it's usual low. "Wait no, Kyoutani I swear I was kidding Yahaba didnt say anything Jesus Christ." He sputtered, Kyou continuing to ignore him as he stormed up the steps and closed the door with a loud bang>

Tanaka cringed again, shrugging it off and heading to his own room shortly after without a word. Nothing could really bring him down at the moment, if he was completely honest. He opened the door to his room, falling onto the sweet soft mess of his blanket covered bed. He smiled, quietly laughing. He'd finally figured stuff out, and he was happier than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to write some more aaaa


	26. Damn Gays and Their Gay Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed this up sorry its been so long but Ennoshita still isnt panicking as much as i am :^)

Ennoshita rubbed his eyes as he woke up, sighing. Was yesterday even real? He cupped his cheek with a hand. It didn't feel real. All of the memories were foggy. He picked up his phone, checking the messages.

**Tanaka <3<3<3:** ojay so

**Tanaka <3<3<3:** this wasnt my idea but the guys wanna have a big party and shit and they said that i should invite you bc it'll be fun!!

**Tanaka <3<3<3:** it literally always ends up with at least three people passing out and possibly cop cars bc of noise levels

**Tanaka <3<3<3:** but you can come 

He smiled, laughing a little. 

**Ennoshita:** Sounds interesting. I'm in. When is it?

**Tanaka <3<3<3:** tonigjht 

**Ennoshita:** Meet you there!

He grinned happily, setting the phone down as he stood up. He carried on with his regular daily routine, attempting to clean up around the place a bit, making some food, (and snacks for the party), and soon enough it was 6pm and he had no idea what to wear.

**Ennoshita:** SUGA PLEASE

**Suga-Suga:** What's wrong?

**Ennoshita:** WHAT DO I WEAR TO THE PARTY H E L P

**Suga-Suga:** Okay, calm down Chikara. 

**Suga-Suga:** Just go with a nice tight pair of jeans and a cropped hoodie. 

**Ennoshita:** THANKS BY E

Ennoshita followed the advice, pairing a pale blue pair of jeans with a dark cropped sweatshirt. He ran a hand through his hair, somewhat styling it. _this is the best it'll get, i guess._ he thinks with a huff before quickly doing some makeup and walking out the door.


	27. Nishinoya is Getting Rekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again?// anyway quicc party scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEYO SORRY ITS LATE IM TIRED REMEMBERED THIS EXISTS TRYING MY. BEST GONNA STOP THIS FIC WHEN IT HITS 30 CHAPTERS BYE

Tanaka perks up at the knock on the door, ignoring all the background noise and yelling about who gets which kind of Mountain Dew as he rushes to answer it. 

"Chikara! Hey!" He says, making a very poor attempt at playing it cool. Ennoshita smiles back at him, eyes eventually drifting to behind him. 

"I think I may be witnessing a murder," he chuckles, pointing behind Tanaka where Kyoutani was smacking Nishinoya in the face with a pillow repeatedly. Tanaka huffs a laugh, quickly kissing Ennoshita on the cheek. "Come on in. I'll go deal with them." He grins, closing the door behind Ennoshita before dashing over to the couch to split up the fairly one sided fight.

The night goes on, energy high. Everyone is talking and smiling and just enjoying themselves. The small group of now close friends watching movies and playing childish games like truth or dare and spin the bottle, and eating way too much pizza.

Eventually everyone starts to head home, Tanaka and Nishinoya the only ones left awake. Ennoshita and Yahaba are passed out on the couch, Kyoutani face first on the floor. It was one of their more successful parties, all things considered. Tanaka grabs a blanket, draping it over Ennoshita before brushing his bangs away and quickly kissing his forehead. He finishes cleaning up, going to bed after the place is satisfactory. He dreams of dark eyes again, the beautiful colours pulling him into a trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thANKS YALL R BEST GNITE


	28. hey, update on this!

uh, hey guys. so! I know I haven't updated in forever!! But uh, I think it's Time I really truly finish this. Since I have my spring break, I'll be editing and finishing this, eventually republishing it! I'm sorry I've taken so long, school has reaaaAally had me stressed man! Anyway, hopefully I can stay on task and have finished copy up by a week today!! Thank you for all your support!!!! - cj

**Author's Note:**

> There wont be any regular update times, I'll just update whenever I'm not busy.


End file.
